disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolling Thunder, Catboy Style!
'Rolling Thunder, Catboy Style! '''is the 22nd episode of Season 36. Summary Catboy must put aside his jealous feelings and stop trying to make himself more impressive when Armadylan partners up with Owlette while he (Catboy) partners up with Gekko to stop Romeo and Night Ninja from creating a sticky splat machine that will cover up the whole world with colossal sticky splat! Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Elementary School where in Prince and Princess-ology class, the students were going to learn about damsel in distressing, meaning that the princes (the boys) must save the princesses (the girls) from danger as Cinderella presses a button and a hologram of cliffs appeared for the girls to stand on. Now, every student, which should be a boy and a girl, partner up to do the rescue project as Connor turns to Amaya to ask her if she would like to be her partner. Unfortunately, Amaya had already partnered up with Dylan and she apologizes as Connor decides that it’s okay, but couldn’t help but feel suddenly jealous of the big kid. Later, when the girls begin walking backwards and then falling off their cliffs, all the boys caught them in their arms, but only Connor didn’t manage to catch his female partner as he couldn’t help but watch Dylan catch Amaya in his arms, making Connor more jealous than before. After school, Greg and Luna were walking with Connor as they couldn’t help but notice how strange he acted in Prince and Princess-ology class, just when Luna finally realized that he was jealous, making Connor splutter out that he isn’t and that something just distracted him just when Angellica (Greg’s cousin) and Ashton appeared to catch up with them and Ashton asks what’s up. When asked, Greg explains that Connor was just being a bit jealous of Dylan when he a Amaya partnered up in Prince and Princess-ology class during the damsel in distress lesson. Hearing that made Angel snicker as Connor blushed furiously, so Luna suggests that maybe playing with their pets at the park will help him forget what happened, but was careful to not mention about Amaya and Dylan, along with their pets being there first. At the park, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Angel, Luna, and Dylan, along with their friends Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby, are playing frisbee with their pets, Lucky, Snowdrop, Glider, Eclipsion, and Armor. Just as Armor gets the frisbee, he rolls into a sticky red puddle, but it isn’t a puddle, it is a sticky splat, which means Night Ninja is up to no good yet again, but what is he planning? That’s what they are going to find out! That night, the PJ Masks drive in the Cat Car and meet Armadylan and Luna Girl at the plaza, where they make a plan to stop Night Ninja. When they met, they went to find Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos preparing their sticky splats, but they weren’t the only nighttime villains plotting, as they were with Romeo, who was inventing some kind of catapult, and also with them was Robot. Then, they heard both Romeo and Night Ninja explain their plan to cover the whole town with sticky splat so Romeo can take over the world and Night Ninja will show everyone his colossal sticky splat creation, as he declares that this is one of his best evil plans ever as hearing that made Romeo slightly annoyed and proclaim that this is his plan and that Night Ninja throwing the sticky splat to cover up Disney Junior Town is just part of his plan. While the two villains were arguing again, Catboy discusses his plan: they will divide into teams of two. Catboy will partner up with Gekko, Luna Girl can go with her moths, Aquafish will be with Wolfboy, and Armadylan will be with Owlette. Then seeing Armadylan and Owlette life each other a high five suddenly made Catboy twitch a little, but he focused on the plan as the gang went in teams of two. After two minutes of Romeo and Night Ninja’s arguments, Robot had already had enough as he impatiently asks if they can start catapulting the stick splats now. Romeo huffs and grabs onto the lever, but before he can launch the sticky splat, Luna Girl and her moths appeared and she demands the boys to stop. While she was keeping the villains occupied, Catboy and Gekko try to crack the code to shut down the catapult while Armadylan and Owlette were trying to take the sticky splat out with Aquafish and Wolfboy’s help as they were taking out some of the sticky splats until the big sticky splat ball was getting smaller. But just then, one of the Ninjalinos turned and saw what the heroes were doing and he warns Romeo and Night Ninja as they all turned and Romeo pulls out a remote control to launch the catapult and send the sticky splat at Aquafish, then send Armadylan and Owlette flying! Catboy saw Owlette about to hit hard concrete so he quickly used his super cat speed to catch her, but before he could, Armadylan lands on his feet and Catboy screeches to a halt when Armadylan catches Owlette in his arms instead, then waking up, Owlette thanks him for the great save as Armadylan lets her down and replies with a smile that it’s no problem. Right in front of them, Catboy twitches his lower eyelid and clutched his hands into shaky angry fists, feeling a bit jealous. Then just before Armadylan and Owlette noticed, Catboy quickly loosened his fists as Armadylan states that plan didn’t work, then asked what they should do now. Catboy comes up with another plan that might work. Later, Romeo had fixed his catapult while Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos were making a new ball of sticky splats, while the PJ Masks and Luna Girl and her moths were making a new plan. Meanwhile, Night Ninja's Ninjalinos were putting new sticky splats into the ball while Romeo was furiously trying to fix his catapult, just when a Luna moth landed and tickled his nose. While it was distracting him, Luna Girl tried to lift the sticky splat ball out of the catapult so Gekko and Wolfboy help her and Catboy, Owlette, Armadylan, Spectro, and Aquafish are dealing with Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos. Characters * Trivia * The episode’s title is a nod of Armadylan’s line “Rolling Thunder, Armadylan Style!”. * '''Morals: ' ** Being jealous of others being with one of your friends can cause the situation to become a lot worse. ** Not just having the coolest powers or being a better hero impresses someone, but being a great friend and a nice person is what impresses someone. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 36 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Angellica/Aquafish Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Rivalry Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Season 36 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Armadylan images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Episodes with images Category:Group images Category:Rescue images